


Affectionate

by crystalkuria



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkuria/pseuds/crystalkuria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Rin can be very affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate

The soft humming of a TV served as background noise, blending in easily with the silence. Rin's lips were devoted to Ai's neck, kissing and nipping the tender skin. His body was slotted between the smaller male's legs, his warm hands caressing the other's sides, not stopping until they rested on Ai's hips. And Ai was just barely responding - fisting slender fingers in soft red locks, occasional whimpers slipping past his lips - he was clearly holding back.

And Rin didn't like it.

The redhead moves a hand down, pulling away just enough to see the other male's reaction. Rin drives the heel of his palm into Ai's clothed erection, and Ai responds almost immediately; eyes opening into a hazy blue, a quivering lip worrying itself between his teeth. Rin's lips tug up into a smirk, showing off his signature pointed teeth. 

Ai can't keep himself from rolling his hips up into the friction with a helpless moan, tugging desperately at Rin's hair.

And it's a challenge for Rin to fight an oncoming moan of his own, but he does it. He pulls his hand away quickly, the sound of Ai whimpering at the sudden loss of touch sending his heart pounding, and curls his fingers around the hem of Ai's boxers.

Tugging them down, slowly, until they're around Ai's ankles, before tossing them to the floor beside the rest of their clothes. Ai releases Rin's hair once Rin begins kissing his way down Ai's body. The kisses become more open-mouthed, wet, and prolonged the further down they're cast. Rin doesn't stop until he's just above Ai's hips, panting softly, his maroon gaze connecting with Ai's teal one.

The silence thickens as Rin hesitates.

His confidence is gone, and he feels like such a loser - staring into Ai's eyes like it's the only thing he's actually capable of. But he's frozen, his heart sinking with every second that passes, his breathing shaky, and he can't bring himself to go any further.

But then he's reminded of how much he loves the other male when Ai extends his arm, brushes a few stray locks of red away from Rin's face, strokes his cheek lovingly. _Take your time,_ Ai says silently, and then Rin's smacked back into place. His heartbeat quickens slightly, and his face heats up just a little, but a flame of determination flickers in his.

He reaches up, cupping under Ai's thighs, before spreading them.

"You're so fucking pretty, you know that?"

Ai nods silently, threading his fingers back in Rin's hair. Rin leans down, warm breath making contact with Ai's entrance. The other male stutters on a gasp, his eyes closing. 

"Yes," Ai murmurs softly.

Rin drags his sharp teeth over Ai's exposed bottom, savoring the way Ai trembles at the feeling. He flattens his tongue against Ai's entrance, savoring the whimper Ai makes, but _fuck,_ it's not enough. 

Rin dares a bolder move, lapping at Ai's hole. Quick, wide, and wet stripes are left by Rin's tongue, the cool air of the room making Ai shudder. He gently prods his tongue at Ai's entrance, before slipping it inside. Ai's so fucking warm and tight, and clenches around Rin's tongue as he tries to enter it further. The bed creaks as Rin leans forward more, gripping Ai's thighs harshly and pulling the blue-eyed male toward him, slamming Ai's bottom against his mouth.

He has this urge, this _need_ to make Ai even more desperate than he already is, to make him feel so good that he just can't hold back anymore.

He thrusts his tongue in and out, moaning slightly as he does so, and soon Ai's clutching at his hair again, forcing Rin to deepen his tongue by pulling him closer.

"F-fuck, yes," Ai whines, rocking his hips into Rin's wet muscle.

And Rin adores the way he has Ai suddenly a mess beneath him, helpless and needy - which only encourages Rin's movements.

He quickens them, gazing up at Ai with a loving and lustful gaze, because he wants to tell Ai how gorgeous he looks like this, how pretty the view is - but of course, he can't. His mouth's too busy, and he'd do anything other than pull away.

Just then, Ai arches his back, his jaw falling slack, and he's mewling breathlessly; _yes._

"Oh, god," Ai gasps, and Rin doesn't stop.

Rin knows instantly that Ai's close, and he wants to do everything he can to make Ai come completely undone. He slams his tongue in and out, and Ai reaches up to wrap a hand around his dripping cock and ruts his ass against Rin's mouth.

_Fucking gorgeous._

Then, Ai goes silent. Rin watches as Ai's blue eyes close tightly, his body quietly rocking with his orgasm. Tears form at the corner of Ai's eyes as he comes, his ecstacy rolling through him uncontrollably. He trembles, panting heavily as he calms down. Moments slip by as he does, softly jerking his hips up.

Rin pulls away slowly, admiring the smaller male's appearance.

Ai looks completely fucked out, so pretty - silver locks messy, accompanied with a sleepy smile - and Rin can't help it when his heart swells with love and pride. He reaches over onto the bedside table, grabbing one of Ai's duck towels, and wipes away Ai's mess. 

"Baby," Ai whispers, placing his hands on Rin's biceps.

Rin nods, throwing the towel behind him, before lying down beside Ai and pulling up their blanket. Ai sighs, cupping Rin's face and pulling him into a wet, loving kiss.

"Thank you," Ai says when he pulls away.

"I love you, you know?," Rin murmurs, nuzzling his face against the other's shoulder.

Ai's smile grows a little wider when Rin drapes his arms around Ai's hips, pulling the smaller male closer. 

"I love you too, Senpai."

Ai falls asleep, listening to the sound of Rin's heartbeat.


End file.
